The Day That I Die
by Shesshou's BynxS.Wooz
Summary: It's a year after the defeat of Naraku. What has become of everyone? Kagome's look on the outcome. :By popular demand, TBC!:


REVISED!

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned InuYasha I'd have the greatest mind in the universe! But that's Rumiko Takahashi's title, not mine. I also don't own Good Charlotte. If I did I would so be rich! Which I'm not. I'm middle class so BWAHA!

I am writing this at my sister's house. I got bored and I can't work on my other stories, mainly _'Moons, Spiders, and Fluffy Things.' _So if this sucks it's not my fault.

I got the idea from a one-shot I read a while ago. But I've never seen anyone use this song so as far as I know this is somewhat origional.

Here it goes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Two years...'_

_'I can't believe it's been two years...'_

Kagome was sitting in her room at the Higurashi Shrine. It was early Sunday morning. Mama was at work, Souta slept over a friend's house, and Jii-chan was visiting a friend in Kyoto, leaving Kagome with the house to herself.

_'It's been two years since I fell into that well... my Hell.'_

They'd completed the jewel a year ago. They'd killed Naraku using the help of the brother swords Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga and Kagome's sacred arrow.

Kagura and Kanna joined forces with the InuYasha crew and helped defeat Naraku. They'd gotten their hearts back and Sesshoumaru decided to let them stay with him in the Western Lands. Kanna transformed, her eyes turning to a medium shade of purple, her skin gaining a peach tint. Kagura became Sesshoumaru's mate. Sesshoumaru had made Rin his adoptive daughter.

Miroku's kazana (sp?) disappeared for good, leaving Miroku free of the curse. Sango's brother was alive thanks to Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga. With the curse gone, they were able to live up to their proposals and got married. (A/N no I'm not making it up. Miro actually proposed in episode 100 something)

And InuYasha did the worst thing he could have possibly done. He chose to have Kikyou, the undead miko, to be his life mate. Kikyou was overjoyed, but he left everyone crushed like ants under a fat man's shoe. Especially Kagome. Kikyou dragged him to Hell with her, but stabbed him through the heart first, leaving a limp, bloody, and shocked InuYasha in Kikyou's arms, dragging them both to Hell for eternity.

_'InuYasha no BAKA! He completely forgot; you have to be dead to go to Hell.'_

Kagome was left alone with the Shikon Jewel and her little fox kit Shippou. She decided to take him with her back home. She had no way to destroy the jewel, because she had nothing to wish for.

_'I could have done it. I could have wished him back. But I know it'd be useless. He'd probably just want to go back after that dead bitch. That's all he ever saw in me. That and just a dumb jewel detector. Besides, if I had, it would have tainted the jewel.'_

A now 17-year-old Kagome was sitting in her room, listening to her GC CD. (A/N I kno, not the greatest band but I told you I was bored!)The sun was low in the sky, it being October the sun set early, since it was only 5:03pm.

Shippou was over at a friend's house, a concealment spell on him so he wouldn't have to put up a disguise himself.

_'Why did he have to choose her?! He knew she wanted him dead, we all knew. But he was too dense to get it. He kept telling himself that the "old" Kikyou was still there. But oh, how wrong he was.'_

_--FLASHBACK—_

_"I'm sorry Kagome. But I love Kikyou."_

_Kagome was sobbing. "Why? Why? WHY?! Why did you betray me, InuYasha?!"_

_"You were always my friend Kagome. You released me from the Goshinboku, and you befriended me, knowing what I was. For that I'm greatful, but I just don't like you like that. I love Kikyou."_

_"You lead me on to think you loved me. You messed with my emotions, and you protected me, letting everyone continue to think you loved ME. I'll never forgive you for that."_

_I'm sorry Kagome. I really am." He turned and began to walk away. _

_"I'll never forgive you," she said in a hoarse whisper. Then screamed it. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!" _

_---END FLASHBACK--- _

_'InuYasha is a fool. She never really loved him. She only loved his human side. Kikyou only wanted him so she could stop being a miko and escape Tsubaki's curse.'_

Kagome had changed a lot since then. She'd become dark. She still had her purity, of course, but she acted differently. She listened to a lot of darker bands, like Evanescence and Insane Clown Posse. She dressed in all black or red, sometimes hot pink, all punk or Goth colors.

She took great care of Shippou. She never cried in front of him, never let him see her in a bad mood, never laying a harming hand on him. He'd become a high spirited young boy, and for that Kagome was proud. She was his mother.

_'I hate her! Why'd he have to choose Kikyou? She was nothing but a sneaky bitch. She ruined my life. No, INUYASHA ruined my life. I'd like a chance to sit him straight through Hell and all the way to the U.S.' _

Kagome had taken the rosary from InuYasha the day he'd told her he'd chosen Kikyou.

She fingered at it, now around her neck, the Shikon no Tama attached to it.

Kagome walked downstairs, Walkman in hand, to the kitchen for a drink, listening to her CD.

The song playing at the moment was 'The Day That I Die.'

She pulled out a glass and passed the knife rack

_**One Day I woke up  
I woke up knowing  
today is the day I will die**_

_'Why bother living, knowing that the one you love is gone? I know I have Shippou, but it's not the same as having a man in your life.'_

_**Cashdogg was barkin  
went to the park and enjoyed it one last time**_

Buyo came into the kitchen, as if sensing something bad happening. Kagome smiled at the cat, bent down and cooed to the cat, "Well, Buyo, I'm gonna go visit our favorite hanyou soon. Wanna come?"

_**I Called my mother  
told her I loved her  
and I begged her not to cry**_

She turned the walkman on pause. She picked up the phone and dialed her mother's cell, leaving her a message. She turned the walkman back on.

**_Wrote her a letter  
that said I'd miss her  
and I signed that goodbye..._**

She pressed pause again. Kagome walked over to the knives, pulling out a large butcher knife, turning it in the light and watching the gleam of the reflective metal. Pressing pause again, she pulled out a pen and paper from the junk drawer, starting with

"Dear Shippou, my loving kit,..."

**_You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
is the day that I die_**

She had the knife and her glass of water in her hand. Her walkman was turned off of pause.  
  
**_Can you feel the cold tonight?  
It sets in but it's alright  
darkness falls I'm letting go  
all alone but I feel fine_**

She trust the knife into her chest, straight through her heart. She dropped her glass, water and glass going everywhere. She smiled as she fell to the ground, the sun falling with her, turning the world black, just as her vision had become.

Her last breath coming out in a small laugh...

"See you in Hell, InuYasha."

------------------------------------------

I know, it's short, stupid, and lame, but I was bored. It only took maybe an hour to write so I hope you didn't expect much. I might write one again, maybe a better version of this one, I'm not sure.

Either way, hope you enjoyed this morbid tale. And for those who don't know, Tsubaki's curse is that Kikyou would loose her miko powers and become a normal weak human if she fell in love.

By popular demand on this site and Anime-Miaka-San, this will become a continuous fic. But I dont know when it will be posted.

R&R PLEASE??!!

press

the

blue

button..................................HERE!!


End file.
